Cat and Mouse
by DemonicAngel42
Summary: Every demon needs a little fun in their time, even if it means scaring your own master.


**Heya! I'ma back with another canon fanfic for ya! Normally I never write for canon characters. (Probably because I think I'll portray them wrong TT^TT) I mainly write for OC's but I guess that's changing. x3**

**So this is something I wrote aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago and never bother to upload it onto my old FF account, so I'm uploading it here. I basically had to rewrite the entire thing because the original...holy crap...-Shivers from the terrible writing.- But this version is better. MUCH better. I mean the original was lacking descriptiveness, just lacking everything so I rewrote it, which didn't take much time at all but-**

**Sebastian: -Picks her up and casually starts walking away with her- Just let them read it.**

**Me: ._. Fine. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive shook behind the closed door of a spare room in the manor. He pressed his small body up against it, but even he knew that would be useless to stop the demon chasing after him.

What's going on with him?! H-He's...h-he's crazy!

"Young Master~," Sebastian called out. There was something different about his voice, something no one could exactly explain. It almost seemed compelling, but Ciel couldn't let himself off his guard. Not one bit. "Come on out, My Lord. I won't hurt you." Through the door, Ciel could hear the dark chuckling of the tall man. Ciel sat as stood as he could, trying to control his shaking breathing and pounding heart. After all, demons could smell fear couldn't they? If Sebastian could smell the fear in Ciel, the boy would be a goner.

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian sighed. "Don't force me to find you, My Lord. It won't end well."

I can't let him find me...I can't let him find me...

A silver butter knife flew into the door and stuck there. Ciel let out a small yelp in surprise and scooted away from the door. Half of the gleaming metal was sticking out from the wood of the door, just inches away from where his head was. Ciel shakily scooted into a corner as he saw the knife being jiggled and pulled out. The door slowly crept open and the tall, dark butler stood in the opening.

"My Lord, you are starting to become a real pain."

He slowly started walking towards the boy, who tried pushing himself further into the corner to escape the man.

"My Lord, what are we going to do with you?"

Ciel felt the cold, demonic gaze of the man's blood red eyes on him. No longer was he attempting to get away from him. The boy was completely frozen in place. Never has he ever felt so scared, so terrified of the man who swore to protect him. He wouldn't dare try to hurt him before the contract was over...Would he?

Sebastian reached the boy, and knelt down in front of him. Ciel's breath hitched in his throat when he met the man's cold gaze. Sebastian slowly raised a glove covered hand and gently placed it on the side of Ciel's shaking head.

"Are you scared, My Lord?"

Sebastian's eyes turned into a swirl of light pink and dark pink. His pupils became slits, and he stared into the boy's dark blue eye, almost as if looking directly into his soul and see everything. Ciel's breathing suddenly picked up. It was short and choppy, almost like strangled gasps. Once again, he tried pushing himself away from the demon, but to no avail. The boy's vision began blurring and his world began spinning. He could feel himself losing consciousness. Whether it was a good thing or bad thing was behind his comprehension, but if it meant escaping this demon, escaping this cold, dark gaze of his, he definitely saw this as a good thing. As his vision faded to black, he could hear the low, dark chuckling of the demon.

_"Pleasant dreams, My Lord~."_

* * *

Ciel's eyes snapped open as he gasped and sat up. He was panting and looking around. Sebastian wasn't in sight, and Ciel was no longer in the spare room. He was in his own room, wearing his night clothes. The sky was dark with a few stars twinkling in the night. His breathing began slowing as it returned to normal.

"A dream..." he breathlessly said. "W-Was it...a-all just a dream...?" Ciel ran a hand through his teal colored hair, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. Then he nodded lightly, agreeing with himself. "Y-Yeah...A dream...A-All a dream..." Ciel waited a few seconds before speaking again. "S...S-Sebastian. Come here." He was nervous to say it. After all, who would have the person who you pretty sure wanted to kill you come into your room? Nonetheless, Ciel was tired. He just wanted his tea to go back to sleep.

A few seconds later, Sebastian rolled in a cart with a metal lid. He looked at the boy with a concerned look. "You stuttered when you called my name, My Lord. Is something the matter?" He opened the lid, and underneath it was a tea pot, tea cup, warm milk, and honey.

"N-No," Ciel quickly answered. "I-I just...h-had a bad dream...I-I'm fine..." He didn't look fine. He looked pale and uneasy, as if Sebastian's appearance was enough to make him sick, but Sebastian didn't push him, so he went about making the tea for his Young Lord. He put in plenty of the milk and honey into it and stirred it before giving it to Ciel.

"Here you are, My Lord," he said with a small smile. "Tea with milk and honey to ease your frayed nerves and soothe you to sleep."

Ciel took the tea cup with shaky hands and brought the glass up to his lips. As the hot, sweet liquid touched his tongue and went down his throat, he immediately began to feel better. "Mm..." He handed the now empty cup to Sebastian, who put it back on the cart without a word.

"Did that help, Young Master?" he asked, not looking back at him as he rearranged the contents of the cart so it all fit back underneath the metal lid.

"Y-Yes, it did." It was the truth. Ciel no longer felt nervous or anxious around his own butler. He laid back into his pillows, pulling the soft blankets up to his chin. "You may go now."

"Very well." Sebastian bowed lightly and began pushing the cart out of the room. "Pleasant dreams, My Lord."

Ciel's uneasiness came back, but it didn't matter. He was already asleep, dreaming about the sudden, out of character actions of his butler.

* * *

Sebastian closed the door of his master's room with a dark chuckle. The poor boy thought it was all a dream. How foolish of him. None of that was a dream, but he doesn't know that. Sebastian's actions may have scared his Young Master, but he didn't care. Every demon needs a little fun from time to time, even if it means scaring your own master. He never wanted to kill him. The demon merely wanted to strike fear into his master's eyes and heart for his own amusement. Sebastian's eyes changed from red to swirling pink just from the thought of it.

"Pleasant dreams, My Lord," he had said, and with a low chuckle, he added, "We'll play cat and mouse later~."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done. Remember to R and R, fav, follow, all that good chiz, and if you do, a kitten is born and Sebastian gets to keep it :3**


End file.
